


Mansion On The Hill || Edward Scissorhands x Reader

by PvnkOpossum



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvnkOpossum/pseuds/PvnkOpossum
Summary: Diane Boggs is an exceptionally lonely girl, the middle child.She feels as if she needs to be just like her older sister Kim, and is always doubting herself, she's never felt in place in the small little suburban neighborhood in which she lives.Though one day, while riding about the neighborhood, she is reminded of the presence of the old mansion on the hill, It's abandoned now. The Man who once owned it Passed on from a heart attack just three years before. Rumor has it the place is haunted, and only few have made the journey up the winding path on the hill, only to be frightened by moving figures, or "Ghosts" as one might say.  She makes her way up but when she gets there she has the feeling it's not completely abandoned. The Garden is now full of animal-shaped topiaries, and just life itself. And over the course of a year, she meets a new friend, but she never really meets him until much later.
Relationships: Edward Scissorhands & Reader, Edward Scissorhands/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Long Ass Prologue pt1

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ*  
> Wow alright i'm actually doing this i never get this far with anything i write.  
> Anyways, i would like to state up front that this story is gonna be an incredibly slow burn, so if your here for the smut, then just know it's gonna be while, but if you like long stories then hopefully you'll enjoy this.  
> Also i'd like to thank whoever is reading this for taking in interest in my writing, I really hope you enjoy this.  
> And i guess if your reading this then you also fucking love Edward Scissorhands and I love you for that.  
> The main characters name (The reader) Will be named Diane Boggs, it just makes the whole writing process a lot more realistic to me if i'm using an actual name compared to "Diane". But if you really don't like the name, or you want your name there instead you can always download InteractiveFics if your using Google on a computer and just replace Diane with whatever you want.  
> Link:  
> https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en
> 
> So without further ado, the story...

Diane Boggs was a lonely girl. She often found herself wandering the neighborhood, looking for things to do, her sister wouldn’t play with her anymore Diane was 15, Kim just turned 17.  
She would always say her games were too childish, or that she was busy. So, Diane stayed by herself, but no longer played pretend or anything of the sort, she didn’t want her sister to see her like that.  
But one day, while riding her bike around the neighborhood out of pure boredom, she looked to the mansion on the hill, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, squinting past the sun that was trying to blind her.  
She’d heard Kim talk during dinner about how she and her friends had planned on going up there and checking it out.  
But she was quickly shut down by mom, saying that it would be disrespectful to the man who had lived there just three years before, he had died from a heart attack supposedly but that was all the information the authorities would release. After that the great mansion was left there to rot. After that rumors spread around neighborhood kids that it was haunted after someone saw something moving around within the windows.

But again that was almost two years ago, no one had bothered going up since.  
Taking her shoulder bag out of the basket of the bike, she let it fall over into the grass as she made her way to the front gate of the mansion, looking behind her to make sure no one was watching, she slipped in between the uselessly large bars.  
On the way up the hill, the trees and plants seemed to be less dead than the ones at the bottom.  
Out of breath from walking what felt like a mile and a half she made it to the second gate. This gate had smaller bars but luckily a few were bent outwards, making it easier for her to slip in with her small body. As she pushed past some leaves and hanging ivy like plants, a perfectly tended garden was spread out in front of her.  
But, she was confused. The house itself looked to be in bad shape, worsening every month, broken windows, rotted wood, and a small hole in the ceiling, which she imagined would constantly collapse in on the sides as it’s been getting bigger over the years. Why would the house be in such bad shape but the garden and front lawn be perfectly trimmed and planted?  
It made no sense, but now she at least knew that someone was still here.  
But the shrubbery was fantastically trimmed into the shapes of many animals and people, there was even an open hand turned to the sky dead in the center. It was amazing and made her wonder even more who had this much time on their hands.  
Suddenly though she remembered that someone must still be here, and realized that she was still trespassing on private property. She looked up to the broken windows to see if anyone had seen her enter.  
An almost white blur swiftly backed away from the window and with this she quickly ran back through all of the bushes and out through the gate, and without even realizing she was already back at the front gate. She had run all the way down that mountain out of pure fear. Was it a ghost of the old man? Or was she simply seeing things? She didn’t know. Her only thoughts were on getting back on her bicycle and riding home as fast as possible. Shaking and out of breath, with tears welling in her eyes from the adrenaline, she picked up her bike and pedaled home.  
At dinner she didn’t say a single thing about it, in fact, she barely even spoke at all since she was still so shaken. She wasn’t planning on telling anyone either though.  
Because she was gonna go back the next day.

She made sure to wake up earlier than usual, wearing a somewhat darker outfit in hopes that she could avoid the possibility of being seen. Though she was sure it wouldn’t make a difference, there was no hurt in trying.  
She read over the note she had written before she went to bed, she was planning on leaving it on the doorstep on the mansion along with a small bag of about three chocolate cookies her mom made last night as an apology.  
 _“Dear Mrs or Mr who is currently living in this lovely house, i'm sorry for the passing of Mr Vincent Brynner i’d never met him but I’ve heard much about his great machines and inventions. And I'm very very sorry for trespassing on your property yesterday. It was wrong and I really hope whoever you are that you don't mention it to my parents. I know that putting this here requires once again walking into your yard and for that i say sorry once again but it had to be put here somehow._  
 _Anyways, I hope you are doing well and you enjoy the cookies._  
 _Also, great work on the garden is very well done!”_  
 _~Diane B._

Reading it now she realized that it was actually horrible and would probably be taken in offense in account for the informality of it.  
But she was going to put it there anyway because what else was she going to do today? Besides, she needed a reason to see that garden again.  
Heading out of her room, passing Kim’s, she was suddenly put behind on her mission.  
“Diane, can you come here?” Kim called from upon her bed.  
Diane let out a sigh and retraced her steps back to Kim’s room.  
“What?” She said, poking her head from behind the door frame.  
“Where are you going this early?” Kim asked. “Mom’s still asleep.”  
She closed her book and sat up.

“I'm just going to go ride my bike for a while. I might go into the woods.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah? Why do you care?” Diane lied effortlessly.

“Close the door.”

“ What, no. Why? I gotta go Kim, I don't have time to talk to you right now.” Diane huffed, not wanting to deal with her perfection at the moment.  
“Close. The. Door.” Kim said, trying to be threatening.  
Diane rolled her eyes, stepping in and shutting the door behind her. Kim didn’t say anything for a second, she just noticed the bag Diane was carrying. Diane threw her hands out at her sides and raised her eyebrows.  
“What Kim?! What’s the secret? Just say it.” Diane hissed, mildly infuriated.  
“Are you going to the mansion?”

“No, why would I-”

“I saw you come out from the gate yesterday.” She smirked.

“Wasn’t me.” Diane’s hands started to get clammy.

“Yes it was. Don’t even try lying to me right now it doesn’t work.” she laughed. “What were you even doing up there?”

“I just wanted to see what was there, I don't know. Don’t tell mom”

“I won’t, but if you're going right now then I'm going with you.” She said, standing up.

“Ew, no you’re not, keep reading your book or something, go call what’s-his-face.”

“You mean Jim, you know his name. And if you don’t let me go I'll tell Mom you went last night.” she said.

“Yeah and if you tell mom i went last night i’ll tell her you came home high the other night and that you smoked weed with ‘Jim’” Diane crossed her arms.

Kim’s face went red and she furrowed her eyebrows. “I only did it once ‘cause he wanted me to, and I don't plan on doing it again.” she rolled her eyes.

“Sure..” Diane said.

Kim didn’t say anything, but it was a Saturday and nobody had anything to do. Actually, Diane thought that maybe if she let Kim go with her, that Kim would let Diane hang out with Kim and her friends.  
“Fine, come on i'm not waiting on you.” Diane huffed, marching through the living room and out the door, passing the bike she would have been able to take if she went by herself.


	2. Long Ass Prologue Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't feel like putting anything here? do people even read them? I usually dont.

“Alright, I'm just gonna put this on the doorstep and then we’re leaving, so you're just gonna stay behind the inside gate cause there’s no point in us both going in.” Diane pulled the letter out of her bag and held it up in front of kim.    
  


“Wait let me read it-” Kim snatched the paper from Diane and began to skim over it. Waiting for her to finish, Diane looked at the surrounding houses, making sure no one was looking out at them. The neighborhood women were always looking for something to gossip about, and seeing two of Peg’s children go into the mansion would certainly start something, nonetheless get both Diane and Kim in trouble.

“Wow. That’s really bad.” Kim laughed. Handing the letter back.

"I just don't see how you think anyone's living there anymore, the police would have said so when they found the man's body." Kim said.

“Yeah, yeah I know and i don’t care, just come on already.” Diane started heading through the gate and up the hill with Kim following close behind her.

"But who do you think would have called the police in the first place, to let them know the man died?" Diane said, already out of breath even though she had only walked about 5 minutes so far." Kim had nothing to say after that.

As soon as they both reached the top Diane turned to remind Kim of the plan. 

“Remember just stay right here, you can look through the gate or whatever just don’t go in, it'll be like ten seconds.

Surprisingly Kim didn’t have anything to say about anything and just looked through the bars whilst Diane slipped right through, With the note in hand as well as the cookies she approached the door, but in front of the door on the matt laid a small silver tin dog that sported a red collar and red eyes, only about as big as her palm with a wind-up key lying beside it on the ground.

“Diane, what is that?” Kim whisper-yelled from the gate.

Diane didn’t even bother to answer, she just crouched down and gently picked it up, placing the wind-up key into a slot in the back of the dog.

When she wound it up and released it, the dog began to move Its legs back and forth, wagging its tail. Its red eyes lit up and it produced a small barking sound.

_ Is this for me? _ She thought, she stared back up at the windows, but this time she didn’t see anything.

Hesitantly, she slipped it into her bag and laid down the letter and cookies. Walking back toward the gate at a brisk pace, she could see that Kim was thoroughly impressed at all the animal-shaped shrubbery.

“Alright, come on let's go back home before mom wakes up and realizes we’re gone. Diane whispered, slipping back through the gate, Kim was looking for whatever Diane had found back on the doorstep.

“What did you do with it?” Kim asked.

“With what? This?” Diane pulled the toy out of her pocket.

“Yeah that. Did someone leave that for you?” she asked, a bit worried. The last thing she’d want was for her little sister to come back here, and she knew she would if someone was leaving her gifts.

“No, I don’t think so, I-I found it in the grass, someone must have dropped it there and forgotten about it, it did have some leave on it and it’s kinda dirty and old looking.” Lying. Diane knew if she told her it was on the doorstep she would get too worried about her.

The walk back down the twisting path of the hill was mostly silent. After a while the both of them realized that they didn’t have much to talk about besides what was happening at the moment. They never hung out together.

“Do you really think someone still lives there? I mean the guy is dead, and look at the place.” Kim said, breaking the unbearable silence.

"Yes Kim, God how many times are you gonna ask me that. I can _feel_ it." Diane rolled her eyes, continuing on.

“I swear I saw someone at one of the windows the first time. I didn’t get a good look at them either, they disappeared too fast. But i’ve been thinking the same thing about the house too. Who would care more about their garden than the shape of their house? I can’t understand that.” Diane sighed, she was just tired now, she barely slept last night, she just couldn’t stop thinking about the house. And along with the endless amount of walking she’s done today she could pass out at any second.

“Well, I still don’t know either, I’d like to think nobody's there it’s a lot less weird to think about rather than letting it occupy your brain for who knows how long.” Kim said

“So just don’t keep bringing it up, please.” She raised an eyebrow.

Upon approaching the house it was made clear that they had spent way too much time up there because their dad had already left for work, along with every other man that lived in the neighborhood.

Diane genuinely started to panic, dad was gone, that means mom is up. And since mom is up that means she’s probably wondering where they were.

Which means more lying and an upset mother.

The both of them were doing everything in their power to be as quiet as possible coming in the front door, and they were doing good so far, the door was already shut and at this point they were just silently yelling at each other about what their excuse was.

“Girls?!” A voice called from the kitchen.

Kevin walked through the living room, on his way to the kitchen, a nasty, dirt eating grin on his face.  _ ‘You’re in trouble’ _ he mouthed, pointing at the girls. 

Peg seemed to appear out of nowhere, Diane only looked away for a literal second.

“Girls. Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was about you two?” Her hands were on her hips and she was trying so hard to look angry.

“Mom we-” Diane started.

“No. Don’t ever do that again girls you have to tell me where you're going before you go! You could’ve gotten kidnapped for christ’s sake! I can’t believe this, I wake up and TWO of my children are missing, TWO OF THEM! You should both know that i could have called the police and this would have been a lot worse.” 

She wasn’t really even yelling, she’s such a soft spoken woman that she’s quiet even when she’s mad. She was starting to tear up, and it was making Diane feel bad, she almost regretted taking Kim with her, at least then Kim could tell her where Diane went.

“We’re sorry mom, we just wanted to go on an early morning walk, that’s all, we just wanted to spend some more time together since we never really do that, I love my sister and it makes me sad that she’s always doing stuff without me, always at cheer practice, and always with.. Jim.” Ah, more lying, of course. But hopefully now she would be a little bit less mad now with that excuse. Kim quietly scoffed.

“Oh girls! That is so sweet, I mean i wish you would have told me first but that’s just.. That’s just so amazing and i’m so glad you guys are trying to spend more time together.” she clasped her hands together.

Diane was thoroughly proud that she got the both of them out of this.

“You know what! Stay right there girls i’m gonna go get my camera, this is just so exciting! My daughters spending time together- oh my heart.” She said, fast walking down the hallway.

“Well that worked out fine didn’t it.” Kim said. “It’s like she just forgot about it instantly.” she laughed.

“Yeah, and I did all the talking.” Diane tilted her chin up and put her hands on her hips.

“Wow, congrats, you saved the day, thank you so much Diane.” Kim said sarcastically.

“Alright girls stand right there in front of the wall, this is gonna go on the shelf!” She said, getting the camera ready. The two of you tiredly marched over the wall, barely even being able to smile.

“Alright girls! Say best friends!” She squealed, bending over a bit, ready to take the picture.

“Best friends~” Kim and Diane said in unison, laughing at the stupidity of this all.


	3. Long Ass Prologue P3 (The last one)

After lying to her sister about the toy dog, Diane was curious to see if anyone had written anything back to her note, or if it was even there, but this time she made sure Kim wasn’t home to ask where she was going. So a few days later Diane made the hike up the hill once more to see if anything was left in return of the note, she even brought her notepad and pen so that she could write back then and there.

Once more she made her way to the inside gate, making sure the check the windows ahead of time, and when she decided no one was outside, or looking out of a window, she ran past the dragon topiary, and the hand a all the other ones the couldn’t quite describe but still thought were amazing.

And to her surprise, there was a note, well, not exactly a note, it definitely wasn’t handwritten she could say that. It was more like someone had cut from a newspaper? Or maybe a book, and had glued them to the paper. 

All it read was “Thank You.” Both of the words were in two different fonts and seemingly came from two different magazines or something.

And on the ground next to the note was a little set of about four cookie cutters, each had a different shape and from you she could tell there was a star, a heart, a crescent moon, and a dog or maybe a cat but she was pretty sure it was a dog. And they were all tied together with a little string, not a bow or anything, just a knot, which she didn’t have a problem with. She loved them though and she would most certainly use them next time she could help her mom make cookies.

She decided to take her time, she felt a bit more welcome there and i'm sure whoever was there wouldn’t mind if she stopped to sit and write a letter in return.

_ “Dear Mr or Mrs who lives here in this mansion, i really didn’t think i would be coming back up here again but i suppose i was just curious, and i apologize for that but still, thank for for the cookies cutters i’ll will be sure to use them next time i make cookies, and i might leave some up here as well. If that is alright. _

_ Oh and the little dog toy, which i suppose you also left down here (If not i'm sorry i can always bring it back) thank you for that also, that guy will be living on my nightstand for a while. _

_ I wasn’t sure if anyone would respond today so I didn't bring much but I do have a really pretty hibiscus flower and a bundle of lavender I got from our garden this morning that I'll leave here. And yes I do just keep these things in my bag. _

_ Though, if you don’t mind me asking, What is your name? Are you a relative of Mr Brynner? And do you live by yourself? _

_ If the last two are too personal I understand, you don’t have to answer those. I have to go now but thanks again.” _

_ ~Diane B. _

Diane was unable to go and check for any new letters the next day but she did at some point mention to her mom that she thought someone was still living there. She asked how Diane knew but she only said she’s seen smoke come from a chimney several times recently, actually she didn’t even know if there was a chimney but she couldn’t say she’s been up there, she just wanted to let her know that the house wasn’t in fact empty.

Over the remainder of the year and heading into the next one Diane and the man were sort of pen-pals at this point, every other day or sometimes once a week even they would exchange a random little something, weather it be something like a little coin, a small toy, flowers, and once there was even a book given to Diane, and of course in return she gave the person a book as well, one of her favorites actually. The notes would consist of Diane writing about a whole paragraph on her day, complaining about her sister or opinions on things in life. The other person’s were usually only a few words long, and they were still bits and pieces of newspaper words put together on a piece of paper. Most of the time though they would answer a question or two, but it would be difficult to understand because sometimes the bits of newspaper would be cut in random places, (on accident she supposed) or because she asked too many questions and a yes or no can make it hard to guess which ones they answered.

Unfortunately though, over time Diane was having to deal with things such as high school, getting her permit and then licence to drive, getting a job and being forced to think about what she was going to do with her life after school, classic adult things. And slowly they stopped sending letters back and forth, she often apologized for it, and they understood what was happening in her life for the most part until one day they stopped altogether, she just didn’t have the time anymore.

However one thing she did learn was that his name was Edward and she never forgot about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, congrats you've read through the prologue, and witnessed firsthand my horrible writing skills.  
> After this it's gonna be like a three year time jump, to a little bit before the beginning of the movie.  
> Thanks for reading! Chapter Update will happen shortly!


	4. Old Memories

It’s too hot. Way too  _ fucking _ hot, screw Florida. Diane rolled over in her bed, trying to find a cooler spot that you hadn’t already laid on. She began to regret the decision of not getting a waterbed like Kim’s when she had the chance. It’s 5:00 am on a Saturday in March.  _ March.  _ It shouldn’t be 97 Degrees. lucky people get a comfortable 60-70, but no not her. So now she’s the perfect combination of sad, frustrated, stressed, tired and hot. Lovely isn’t it?

Groaning into a pillow, she reached an arm out from underneath her to yank on the chain to turn on the desk lamp. She slowly sat herself up on the edge of her bed, wiping a bead of sweat that was running down her forehead. Her hair was a complete rats nest, and because it was uncomfortably long, it either had to be thrown up into a large bun or just pulled back into a low ponytail, the bangs she had when she was younger had now grown out so now she constantly dealt with the thought that she had a big ass forehead.

She stumbled her way through the dimly lit room, deciding whether or not a cold shower would be worth the effort. 

Nah, as nice as that would be it requires too much moving around, and… Yeah you get it.

“Hey dear! What are you doing up this early?” Peg called from the kitchen, she was wide awake, that cheery tone was in her voice. Diane stopped dead in the middle of the living room, she didn’t have the energy to physically interact with anyone, let alone her happy-go-lucky mother. Though she loved her to death there were some days that she was simply too much to handle, Diane was never able to understand how one could constantly radiate happiness like that. She quickly made her way into the living room, it was too late to run now. Peg skipped her way over to her daughter, who had the opposite vibe surrounding her. Peg was already dressed and ready to go wherever she was going today.

“I can’t sleep, it's too hot in here. What are  _ you _ doing up this early?” Diane mumbled.

“Oh yes, well, I'm just going to go around the neighborhood, and see if I can sell anymore of my cosmetics, I've got a good feeling I'll make some sales today.” She smiled, motioning over toward her “beauty bag” on the sofa.

“And I meant to ask yesterday if you wanted to come with me this morning, you don’t have to get out of the car but i was thinking it would be nice to just spend some time with you and talk about girl things since Kim is gone for now.” She giggled, moving a piece of stray hair out of Diane’s face.

“Oh mom, I would love to believe me but i'm really not feeling too hot right now. But maybe we can go to the mall later or something.” Diane huffed, trying to force a smile. She still felt miserable, even more so after even getting up in the first place.

“Alright dear, i'm sorry you don’t feel good, I have to go now but make sure to go check your temperature and get some water. I’ll be back in a few hours, I love you.” She said, pulling Diane into an unwanted hug.

“Love you too, be safe.” She tiredly replied. Shortly after that she waltzed out the door.

Diane finally made it back to her room with a glass of water in her hand. It only took her ten minutes of staring into the cabinet to decide she wasn’t even that hungry. But she felt a little better and her headache was starting to die down. She desperately wanted to go back to bed, but since she’d gotten up there was no going back to sleep, even if she really needed it, the bags under her eyes were proof of that. 

She was home alone, dad was working and Kevin was at his friends house a few blocks away.

___

With nothing else to do she figured she could get ready for the day and just tidy up her bedroom, occasionally getting side tracked and looking through old photos, crying every now and then over them. But, another box stood out, it was in the bottom corner of her closet which was something she hadn’t messed with in years. 

Taking it out of the closet she brushed the top off with the back of her hand, it was covered in layers of dust along with a few random pieces of paper. But as she opened the box, she was flooded with forgotten memories, the choppy newspaper letters you had received from her unexpected pen-pal who lived in that mansion around the corner. Edward, that was his name, she remembered after reading one of the notes off the top of the pile. Flipping through all the notes she found scribbly drawings of the topiaries she’d done at the top. ‘ _ God, how did I forget about all this? You’d think i’d have seen the house and remembered this but.. Have I really been that busy?’ _

Sifting through the pile of replies she would find one of the longer ones from the stack and skim over them.

“Yes, I've read books on them, it’s very interesting. Sometimes I wonder if they really looked like that.” 

Yes, that was one of the longest ones.

Followed by, “No I don’t remember it that well, and I agree.”

She could understand that though, taking the time to cut out each individual word from a book was probably frustrating, she should have asked why he never actually wrote.

It was probably too late to ask now, the idea of not responding to someone for years and then suddenly popping up didn’t sit well with her.

Diane almost felt bad,  _ actually _ , she did feel bad. It’s been almost three years since either of them had said anything to one another, she wondered how many notes he had put on the doorstep, only for them to never be read. Or if he even still lived there.

However at the bottom of the box, underneath all of those horribly written notes laid a small tin dog. It was the first thing he had left on the doorstep for her, and it started all of those small conversations. Handling it as if it were sacred or something, it was carefully placed in it’s new home, an empty spot on her nightstand.

Interesting.

A couple more hours passed and Diane couldn’t help but wonder if her mom was okay, she usually never spends this long trying to make sales. But then she had to remind herself, that woman is Peg Boggs, that positive attitude can get her out of any situation she's put in.

With that being said it was now eight o’ clock and most the men in the neighborhood had gone to work, meaning it was gossip time for all the lousy housewives. Diane thought about going on a walk but decided against it, staying away from the neighbors was key to keeping one’s sanity, one day they’ll talk your ear off and the next they’ll give you a nasty stare, she’d like to think it has something to do with the weather, otherwise there's literally no other explanation.

Snooping around it Kim’s room was an option, borrowing a couple of her jackets until she got back, but honestly there were a few more days to do that until she came back so a nap would do for now, all it took was for her to have to clean to get tired again. Sad isn’t it?

Her head was still throbbing, just not as intensely and it seemed to calm down when she was laying flat. 

So she closed the curtains, turned the lamp back off and threw herself under the covers, sinking into the cool mattress as the world faded into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy especially with school starting back and stuff like that but I have a couple more chapters finished but for now here's this one.  
> Also i never expected anyone to find this but when I got on to post this i was surprised to see 40 something hits which is amazing so thanks so much for that lmao.  
> This chapter is pretty short but I've got more on the way and this was the only bit i could find with a decent stopping point.


End file.
